


Don't Run

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [197]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: It's the first time anyone has asked him.





	

“Well, maybe if you _paid attention to me_ ,” Kylo snaps, feeling the anger swell inside of him like a building stormfront.  


He doesn’t like anger. It could be useful, but unpleasant. It either ripped through his body like a force of nature (breaking trees, smashing houses, destroying ships), or it got so hot that it felt like everything else in the galaxy was gone, and only the anger remained. It made his mind sharp and deadly, made his actions a straight line from beginning to end. He either lost control of himself, or he no longer _cared_. He lashed out, or he became someone _else._

Someone else. A strange way to think of it, when he was just acting on instinct. Someone _him_ , that he didn’t like to admit was him.

Right now, he’s about to go one of two ways. Into the fire of destruction (where he could at least vent against something metallic and insensate), or into the _cruel_ (where he… would… be something… he doesn’t like to be…) and neither of those are things to do in the presence of Hux.

Why? Because enough of him remembers that he _cares_. That even though Hux is annoying the _life_ out of him, that he really _doesn’t_ want to hurl a datapad at his head, or say something he’ll later regret. He doesn’t want to _hurt_ him, and he’s fast losing the control he needs to keep their argument safe.

He will _not_ hit him. He will absent himself before it ever…

Hux’s grunt is quiet, and that’s what makes him turn back to look.

Instead of vocal, eyes angry and nostrils flaring… Hux has his back to him. For a moment, he’s enraged that he’s being so dismissive, until he sees the tremor of emotion at the edges of his form. The little wisps of hair shaking, the fingers pulling his clothing tight around his sides.

Kylo stares, and realises… it’s too late. He already _has_ hurt him. Maybe he hasn’t laid a finger on him, and he hasn’t gone into that ‘I’ve No Longer Got A Filter’ place where ‘Kylo We Don’t Like’ comes out, but he’s hurt him, all the same.

“…Hux?”  


“Just… go.”  


“Hux.”  


No word, and when he gets closer, Hux tries to glare back at him, only to have the expression wobble at the edges. Hurt, and betrayal, and self-loathing, and disappointment, and…

Fuck.

Oddly, the anger kind of… swirls around, changing colour inside of him. The worst of the storm turns to concern, and he drops to one knee, touching two fingers to the small of his back.

Hux squawks, clearly not sure what to do, and then… he turns, and launches himself at Kylo, grabbing at his arms, his neck, his hair… everywhere.

A moment of confused limbs, and then they’re wrapped up together in one another’s arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispers. “I’m so sorry. I… I just… I was so angry, and… I thought if I left, I could keep you safe.”  


“I don’t _want_ you to leave,” Hux snaps, still sounding broken. “I want you right here.”  


“But I–”  


“Kylo… just shut up and hold me, okay? And don’t run out on me when you’re upset. _Please._ I don’t care if we both of us agree not to talk about it until we’re calmer, please don’t… just don’t run.”  


Kylo swallows against an increasingly tight throat. “What if I - what if I get too angry?”

“Punch the bed. Scream into a pillow. Trash plates. Just… don’t make me feel I pushed you away?”  


Kylo gulps, hard. “Okay. I’m sorry. I was… I was only trying to protect you.”

Hux burrows into his chest, his fingers pushing under fabric to find skin. The contact is a revelation, and Kylo gasps at it in surprise. 

“I know you were. But I need you.”  


“Okay,” he agrees. “I won’t run.”   


It’s… it’s the first time anyone’s asked him not to.


End file.
